


So, You Wanna Learn About Alphas, Betas, and Omegas: Handbook to the Omegaverse

by loveforpreserumsteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Guide, Handbook, Omegaverse, Other, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: A loveforpreserumsteve guide to the omegaverse.-Not a story fic-Explains terms typically used in the omegaverse-Clarifies the anatomy of certain individuals-Handbook that I, loveforpreserumsteve, will be using when writing a/b/o dynamics
Kudos: 17





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**Disclaimer:**

The content of this book is for fictional informational purposes only and is not intended to act as a guide to real-life reproductive health and/or organs. It is not intended to be used as a substitution for consultation with a licensed practitioner. Please consult with your own physician or healthcare specialist regarding your own reproductive organs and/or systems.

This guide is simply to be used in regards to the fictional world and/or universe in which alphas, betas, and omegas exist as human beings. This guide is not to be used against other authors' views on omegaverses. This guide is to simply help understand and navigate the way I, Minnie/loveforpreserumsteve, will be writing a/b/o dynamics.


	2. Introduction

**Introduction:**

I have been reading a lot of alpha, beta, and omega fics. Some are better than others, but that goes for anything. What I started to realize was that no one writing a/b/o dynamics agreed on a single idea. Seeming to disagree on knots and where they're located. Disagreeing on heats and how often and/or severe they are. Even disagreeing on male omegas and how they fit into society.

So, I took it upon myself to look for handbooks on the subject. Where I, as to no surprise to anyone, found that most authors have different ideas. Some handbooks agreeing, while others contradicted another's work (and sometimes even their own).

Frustrated, and on the edge of ripping my own hair out, I decided to write my own handbook. Choosing what ideas I understood and enjoyed, while leaving out others that made me nauseous as to how repulsive they were written. I've chosen themes from a/b/o fics that I will be using in my own fics.

I will detail some of the common terms in more formal vocabulary as to not trigger someone with inflammatory language. I know that I definitely needed something like this when first venturing into this niche genre, so I hope that it's helpful for you too.

Oh! One more thing before you get to the terms, never -- and I mean NEVER -- abbreviate alpha, beta, and omega as "abo". While reading through the other handbooks, I was horrified to discover that that abbreviation is a slur for the Aboriginal people in Australia. So, if you're going to abbreviate alpha, beta, and omega, I encourage you to use a/b/o or a-b-o or a.b.o, or you get the point.

Anyway, I hope that you find this handbook to be informative and leave having a better understanding of the omegaverse.


	3. Terms

**Terms:**

**Alpha** : An individual who produces spermatozoa, or sperm, that is used for reproduction. If the primary sex is female, the spermatozoa is produced in the ovaries. If the primary sex is male, the spermatozoa is produced in the testicles. The uterus is vestigial in all individuals who's secondary sex is alpha. An alpha is a designation that is presented during puberty. During sexual intercourse and a rut, an alpha may develop a knot at the base of their penis for reproduction purposes, if no health conditions apply. Regardless of an individual's primary sex, they can still be assigned as an alpha as their secondary sex. I.e. a female alpha. Traditionally, alphas are thought of to be more aggressive and territorial compared to other designations.

 **Alpha Voice** : A characteristic that alphas possess that can force another designation into doing what is commanded, even against their will. If used on a beta or an omega, it will cause great pain if they attempt to refuse the order. The Voice is impossible to ignore or disobey. Although using one's Alpha Voice, or Voice, outside of self-defense or other life-saving situations is illegal, there are still alphas who impose their will over other designations and children. The Voice does not work on alphas.

 **Alphism** : The advocacy of alpha's rights on the adherence to or promotion of opinions and values regarded as typical of alphas.

 **Alphist** : An individual who believes alphas to be victims of omegism, and denounce attempts of equality.

 **Beta** : **a)** an individual who's primary sex is male and secondary sex is beta, is an individual who produces spermatozoa, or sperm, that is used for reproduction. If the primary sex is male, the spermatozoa is produced in the testicles, and the uterus is vestigial. A beta individual who produces spermatozoa does not form a knot, nor do they experience a rut mating cycle. **b)** an individual who's primary sex is female and secondary sex is beta, is an individual who produces ova, or eggs, in the ovaries that is used for reproduction. During pregnancy, the female beta carries the offspring in their uterus. A beta individual who produces ova does still self-lubricate, but they do not experience a heat mating season. Traditionally, betas are thought to be more level-headed and even-tempered compared to other designations.

 **Bond** : A spiritual connection between two or more individuals that develops after being physically bitten. A bond is only possible if all parties involved are consenting to the bond. With a bond, an individual may be able to feel another's emotions, be able to determine the exact location of their bonded, and may even physically experience pain that their bonded is experiencing.

 **Designation** : The secondary sex that an individual presents as. Either alpha, beta, or omega.

 **Female Alpha Reproductive Organs** : When a primary sex female designates as an alpha at puberty, a penis forms, and spermatozoa, or sperm, is produced in the ovaries. During mating cycles, the penis will expand and engorge. A female alpha will undergo rut, as do male and nonbinary alphas. Female alphas will also knot their partner during sex when and/or if experiencing an orgasm.

 **Feral** : When an individual lets their hindbrain takeover and returns to a primitive state of being. Mostly used as a teasing warning for an individual who prefers solitude, i.e. " _This is the fifth party you've missed, you're not goin' feral on us, are you? We're not gonna hear about you draggin' omegas off to some cave in the woods, right?_ " Traditionally only seen in mythology and urban legends where an individual renounces domestication, i.e. " _It's true! My uncle's friend's cousin's omega-sister was hiking and ran into a feral alpha! He nearly took her to mate her! That's why you can't go hiking alone!_ "

 **Growl** : A sound that an individual emits. Either being a sound of malice, warning, or sexual pleasure. Traditionally, alphas growl most often than other designations, but other individuals may growl in order to protect themselves or another.

 **Heat** : The mating cycle that an omega experiences where the individual is more fertile and produces mass quantities of self-lubrication, or slick, in order to help with reproduction. A heat mating cycle, or heat cycle, will occur every three or four months with each individual cycle lasting from 3-7 days. A heat might also occur if an individual is in close proximity to an alpha in rut. Traditionally, an omega in heat will want nothing more than to physically mate and be bred. While in heat, an omega can be perceived as needy, and may become hysterical.

 **Heat Leave** : A period of time that an individual takes off for their heat cycle. Whether it be from school or work, the omega is allowed time off to experience their mating cycle in peace and in the safety of their own home. During a heat leave, an individual is provided pay for any time missed from work.

 **Hindbrain** : Thought process in which instinct is greater than, and overrules, other parts of the mind, especially during an individual's mating cycle. Traditionally, the hindbrain is the predisposed thoughts that may contradict what an individual wants. I.e. when a typically calm, even-tempered alpha becomes more possessive and/or aggressive during rut. Or an omega developing needy tendencies during a heat.

 **Knot** : A gland that an alpha possesses. Often than not, it will inflate during sexual intercourse and will lock an alpha with their sexual partner while experiencing an orgasm. If the knot is suddenly dislodged before deflating, it may be painful for both parties locked together. Deflation may take anywhere from ten minutes to a half hour and upwards.

 **Knotting** : The process in which an alpha's knot inflates and locks within their sexual partner.

 **Knothead** : Slang. A term used for an individual who is referred to as stupid, mean, or contemptible. An individual who may hold backwards ideology, such as alphas being superior over another designation. I.e. " _Can you believe that alpha thinks omegas are only good for childrearing? What a knothead_."

 **Male Omega Reproductive Organs** : When a primary sex male designates as an omega, ova, or eggs, are produced in the testicles. If a male omega experiences ejaculation from their penis, it is a clear ejaculation similar to the self-lubrication, or slick, that is produced due to male omegas not producing spermatozoa, or sperm.

In male omegas a cloaca, which is an orifice that connects the reproductive and digestive tracts. The reproductive tract leads to the uterus that is located above the bladder. The cloaca is made up of several skin and muscle folds that subdivide the channel depending on how it's being used, i.e. a bowel movement won't be excreting at the same time as child birth. There are glands located in the channel that self-lubricates when aroused and/or when an omega is in heat.

During the third trimester of a pregnancy, the milk ducts will begin production. Although most male omegas don't develop breasts, the individual's nipples will become larger and more pronounced to help feed an infant. If a male omega doesn't pump or breastfeed, the ducts will eventually stop producing milk, but it may take a few weeks.

 **Mating** : The act in which two or more individuals agree on a spiritual and physical level to be bonded. A mating may take place outside of a mating cycle, but more traditionally takes place when the participants are at the peak of their heat/rut. During a mating, the individuals will leave a permanent bite in their partner(s). The traditional placement of the bite is in the neck and is often to pierce the scent gland and release pheromones directly into the gland. The most common mating bite is given by an alpha and received by an omega. The individuals involved may or may not be married as well, although some partners choose to mate without traditionally marrying.

 **Menstrual Cycle** : A flow of blood and other material from the lining of the uterus occurring in sexually mature individuals with a childbearing uterus. For primary sex female, secondary sex beta, a menstrual cycle, or a period, occurs monthly. For primary sex female or male, secondary sex omega, a period occurs only after a heat mating cycle. For individuals who experience menstrual cycles, no matter the primary sex or secondary sex of the individual, the period may last anywhere from 3-7 days, depending on the individual. Menstrual cycles occur until a female beta enters menopause or an omega enters omegapause.

 **MPreg** : Slang. Shortened term for Male Pregnancy, i.e. when a primary sex male and a secondary sex omega is pregnant.

 **Nest** : A comfort area that is made out of soft materials by an omega. Omegas may use blankets, pillows, and other plush materials to cushion the nest in a safe, traditionally enclosed, space. Some omegas may also supply their nests with items with a partner(s)'s scent, or may choose to keep it to just their own. Some omegas may use closets to build their nest in, or may build a blanket fort around their nest. An omega may also use the nest whenever they need a place to unwind, or they may only use their nest during heats.

 **Nesting** : The process in which an omega builds a nest. Typically using soft, plush materials (i.e. blankets, pillows, or stuffed animals) that may, or may not, use another's scent as well as their own.

 **Omega** : An individual who produces ova, or eggs, that is used for reproduction. If the primary sex is female, the ova is produced in the ovaries. If the primary sex is male, the ova is produced in the testicles. The uterus is used to carry offspring in all individuals who's secondary sex is omega. An omega is a designation that is presented during puberty. Regardless of an individual's primary sex, they can still be assigned as an omega as their secondary sex. I.e. a male omega. Traditionally, omegas are thought of to be more submissive, more emotional and more protective paternally/maternally compared to other designations.

 **Omega Sanctuaries** : An alpha-free zone where an omega in heat can retreat to be safe from predatory behavior. Sanctuaries do not allow alphas past the door. They are places where unbonded omegas can spend their heats or give birth.

 **Omegism** : The advocacy of omega's rights on the basis of the equality of the designations and sexes.

 **Omegist** : An individual who supports omegism.

 **Omegapause** : The time in an omega's life when they are no longer fertile. It usually occurs naturally, most often after the age of 45, depending on the individual's genetics and when their omega parent experienced omegapause.

 **Presenting** : **a)** when the secondary sex (alpha, beta, or omega) is revealed during puberty. **b)** the position an omega takes to make knotting more comfortable, wherein an omega will be on their hands and knees with their shoulders slopped downward with their bum in the air.

 **Primary Sex** : The first sex that is revealed and assigned at birth by an individual's genitals. Traditionally a person is assigned either male or female, and the primary sex is what's put on a birth certificate. Often, the primary sex is used to impose gender roles on an individual, i.e. how feminine or masculine a person is and how they should conduct themselves according to the social gender norms.

 **Pup** : Another term for a child or kid. Traditionally, it's a term used for a young, unpresented individual.

 **Purr** : A sound that an individual emits. Either being a sound of pleasure or content. Traditionally, a purr occurs when an individual is genuinely happy, but there are cases when an individual may conjure a purr to help ease another.

 **Rut** : The mating cycle in which an alpha experiences where spermatozoa is produced at a higher capacity and is expelled more frequently in order to reproduce easier. A rut mating cycle, or rut cycle will occur every three to four months with each cycle lasting from 3-7 days. A rut might also occur if the individual is in close proximity to an omega in heat. Traditionally, an alpha in rut will want nothing more than to physically mate and breed. While in rut, an alpha can be more aggressive as they protect an individual who is their mate, they perceive to be their mate and/or wish to be their mate, from any danger. Ruts may also cause alphas to be more territorial and can cause them to fight another that they see as a threat, typically another alpha, but may happen with anyone that appears to be challenging them.

 **Rut Leave** : A period of time that an individual takes off for their rut cycle. Whether it be from school or work, the alpha is allowed time off to experience their mating cycle in peace and in the safety of their own home. During a rut leave, an individual is provided pay for any time missed from work.

 **Scent: a)** To smell an individual, i.e. an alpha may scent an omega in which they are interested in. **b)** Each person gives off a pheromone that is unique to who they are as an individual, what their genetic makeup is, and what their designation is. Scents can be more intense depending on where an individual is in their mating cycle, if an omega is pregnant, or an individual's emotions. When two or more individuals are compatible, their scents may be more appealing to each other.

 **Scenting** : Behavior in which an individual scents, or smells, another individual. Traditionally, the person who is smelling the individual may physically touch the other person as they breathe in the other's pheromones. Sometimes just being near an individual is enough to scent, or smell, another person. Scenting is thought to be intimate behavior, and isn't taken lightly when someone is scented without their consent.

 **Scent Blocker** : A product that comes in a roll-on, spray, or moisturizer that masks the scent of an individual. May be used by an alpha, beta, or omega, and comes in unscented or perfumed. Some individuals may prefer this option over suppressants.

 **Scent Glands** : Organs beneath the skin located on a person's neck, wrist, and genitals. The glands are the source of an individual's pheromones, and are often where a traditional mating bite will be placed.

 **Scent-Marking** : Behavior in which pheromones are transferred. Mainly considered an intimate action in which partners partake in, or parents with children. It is often used to comfort another individual. Scent-marking may also be done in a sexual manner. Typically, pheromones are transferred by rubbing against glands, i.e. nuzzling into another's neck or rubbing one's wrist against another's skin.

 **Secondary Sex** : The second sex that is revealed and assigned during puberty when an individual presents as an alpha, beta, or omega. Traditionally upon puberty an individual's biology will trigger a response such as an alpha going into rut and developing their first knot, or an omega experiencing their first heat. If neither rut or heat are experienced, an individual is often deemed a beta. Often, secondary sex is used to impose designation roles on an individual, i.e. how dominant or submissive a person is and how they should conduct themselves according to the social designation norms.

 **Soul-Bonded** : When two or more individuals are connected and bonded on a spiritual level, but where the individuals don't physically bite one another. Much as with a traditional bond, all parties involved need to consent to the bond in order for it to develop. Not as strong as a traditional bond, but individuals who have soul-bonded may experience some of the same traits, depending on how in sync the soul-bonded are. I.e. some soul-bonded may be able to determine their partner(s) location, while not being able to experience their emotions, or vice versa.

 **Suppressants** : Medication that prevents heat or rut activity. They are often used as a birth control option, but some may also repress an individual's scent.

 **Trans** : When an individual's identity is different than what they've been assigned. Either **a)** an individual's gender identity is different than their assigned primary sex, i.e. a person may have been assigned male or female, but they identify with the other, or neither, sex than what they've been assigned. Such as being assigned with female genitals, but identifying as male. Or **b)** an individual's designation identity is different than what they've presented as. I.e. an individual presenting as an alpha, but identifying as an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms have been updated. "Female Alpha Genitals" have been changed to "Female Alpha Reproductive Organs". Added terms include: "Menstrual Cycle," "Feral," and "Scent-Marking." Terms that have been modified are: "Scent" and "Scenting."


	4. Urban Legends

**Urban Legends:**

Disclaimer: these are going to be a mix between urban legends/myths that exist in our world and what legends I think would exist in an omegaverse. I'm not sure if someone has written any a/b/o myths, but I was having writer's block and decided that I might as well get creative and flesh out the omegaverse(s) that I'll be creating a little more.

So, let's begin, shall we?

 **Black-Eyed Pups** : Non-threatening seeming pups, but with something inherently off about them. Typically coming off as polite and well-mannered. Seeming more mature than their guessed ages. Usually, the pup approaches an unsuspecting individual at a supermarket, asking them for something. A ride home, some change for a gumball, or to use their phone.

However, if the person indulges the child(ren), they should expect to hear banging on their door in the middle of the night. The pups will appear aggressive as they attempt to enter the person's home. Under no circumstance should the pups be invited inside.

Usually, the target will feel a chill down their spine while goosebumps litter their skin. They can usually sense something is very wrong with the pups, and then they catch a glimpse of black eyes. No whites visible at all, no irises existing, just complete blackness.

 **Bloody Mary** : Historically, the ritual encouraged young omegas or beta girls to walk up a flight of stairs backwards holding a candle and a hand mirror, in a darkened house. While gazing into the mirror, the individual performing the ritual was supposed to be able to catch a glimpse of their future mate. However, there would be a chance of seeing a skull -- the face of the Grim Reaper -- instead of their intended mate, meaning that the individual would die before mating.

Today, an individual or group looks into a mirror in a dimly-lit or candle-lit room while ritualistically chanting out the name, "Bloody Mary." Some traditions have the individual(s) having to chant the name thirteen times, but most often, only three times is required. Allegedly, the apparition of Bloody Mary will appear. Sometimes described as a corpse, witch, or ghost. Traditionally, Bloody Mary is deemed to be evil in some capacity and is often covered in blood. If she is "seen", she will either try to scratch one's eyes out, scream at the individual(s) that invoked her, attempt to strangle them, or steal their soul(s).

 **Camp Frenzy** : Legend has it that during the 80s, a young alpha snuck out of his summer camp cabin and went for a moonlight stroll. On his exploratory walk through the wilderness, the boy heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush. Assuming that it was other campers trying to mess with him, or two camp counselors getting it on, he decided to head back for camp.

Unfortunately for the young alpha, it was neither campers nor counselors. Instead, it was a wild beast-man. Worse than a feral alpha, this man was more animal than human. Covered in actual fur from head to toe, the creature attacked the young alpha.

The change was instantaneous. His limbs elongating, nails and teeth sharpening, fur -- actual fur! -- sprouting from his skin. His mind reverting back to hindbrain with _hunt_ , _mate_ , and _kill_ being his main priorities as he returned to camp.

Unable to control himself as he attacked the other campers. Each person that he attacked, quickly transforming into a creature too and attacking more campers. The whole camp devolved into an area filled with feral creatures who craved blood and tore the counselors apart to feast on their bodies.

Some claim that their howls and cries can still be heard.

 **Lifeless Lake** : Story goes that during the late 1800s, a beautiful omega man mated a wealthy alpha man. The alpha doted on the omega for years. Giving them everything they wanted and more. The alpha was a jealous man, however, and spent his free time trying to keep the omega at home. All the omega wanted was to go swimming. After many arguments, the alpha agreed to take his omega to the local lake.

The omega, being the looker he was, gained a plethora of attention from the other attendees. With each new curious glance or inquisitive sniff, the angrier the alpha became. When one beta woman got too close, the alpha couldn't take it any longer. Acting on pure instinct -- going completely feral -- the alpha ripped out the throats of alpha, beta, omega, and child. Leaving the soil around the lake drenched in innocent blood.

In the alpha's feral craze, he pulled the omega close. Despite the omega's protests and squirming, the alpha just held tighter. Growing frustrated with his own omega, the alpha didn't even realize that he ripped his bonded's throat out until pain flared in his own neck.

Lifeless, the omega's blood poured into the lake. Legend has it that nothing grows around the lake. No fish reside there. No life whatsoever. It's been said that if you go to Lifeless Lake, any alphas in the vicinity will become aggressive and territorial. Meanwhile, any betas will get a pain in their necks until leaving the lake. For omegas, they will be overcome with a desperate sadness.

If an individual is particularly brave enough to attempt swimming in the lake, they may feel tugging on their limbs. One beta man reported to feeling as though someone was trying to cling to him for their life. While an alpha woman claimed an aggressive force tried to drown her.

 **Rose Red** : In 1918, an omega woman fell in love with an omega man. Although it was illegal, the woman wanted nothing more than to marry and mate the man. Devising a plan to trick everyone into believing that the man was an alpha, so they could wed, she spritz the man with a musky alpha cologne and surrounded him with perfumy flowers. As a florist, the woman had a plethora of plants to choose from and made boutonnieres for her love every day.

The plan had gone off without a hitch. The two omegas in love were about to marry. Only, the day of the wedding, the omega man went into heat. His scent overpowering the fragrance from the flowers. In her attempt to protect her betrothed, she stood between him and the compatible alphas who had gone into rut.

The wedding became a blood bath. With alphas fighting one another and putting down any individual who came in their way. When one rutting alpha woman victoriously approached the two omegas, she didn't think twice about fighting the omega woman.

With the omega woman being physically weaker than a rutting alpha woman, the omega didn't stand a chance. Fighting the aggressor tooth and nail in hopes of protecting the man she wanted to marry. Eventually, the alpha won, and took the omega man. Leaving the omega woman to bleed out in the church, staining her white wedding dress. Turning the bridal gown the same color red as the boutonniere her love was wearing.

 **The Beast** : Allegedly the wild offspring of a feral alpha and a bear. The beast is aggressive in nature, and will murder pets, livestock, and any person that it crosses -- if they don't want to mate that individual, of course.

 **The Feral Alpha** : Allegedly, in the 70s, an alpha man was having a particularly difficult time in college. Being on the Dean's List was more stressful than he had assumed, but he needed to keep his grades up if he wanted to keep his scholarship. Not being able to do anything but work on his exams in solitude, he began slowly losing his mind.

Deciding to clear his mind, and in an attempt to win out over his hindbrain, the alpha went for a hike in the woods. Getting lost, he traveled further and further in while scouting for a way out. With the daylight gone, the alpha was having even more difficulty.

Eventually, he went feral as his hindbrain won out. His hindbrain would know how to protect him. Now, he lives in complete solitude. Disguising himself with animal furs and snatching omegas who wander too far off the trail.

So, pups, listen to your parents and stay on the trail.

 **The Hook** : Two teens, one beta boy and one beta girl, are driving through an unfamiliar area on a deserted dirt road late at night when the boy has to use the restroom. Pulling off to the side of the road, he exits the vehicle to relieve himself in the surrounding forest, out of sight from the girl.

While the girl waits, she turns on the radio to distract herself. Over the radio, a report is broadcasted about an escaped mental patient, an alpha man with a hook for his hand! Unsettled, the girl quickly turns the station. As she tries to focus on the song, she hears a scratching at the back of the car. The longer the boy is, the closer the scratching gets to her. Moving all the way up to the passenger door.

Frightened by the report and the peculiar scratching, the girl jumps when the boy returns to the car. Demanding that the boy take her home. Eventually, they make it back to town and when they stop at the girl's house, the beta teens are terrified to find a bloody hook, hanging from the handle.

 **Whimpering in the Woods** : One afternoon, an unbonded omega decided to take a hike through the forest. While on their afternoon hike, the omega set up to have a picnic in a scenic meadow. While opening their sandwich, the omega heard a distinct pup whimper.

After looking around for the culprit and assuming that some pup had wandered too far from the path, the omega went searching for the pup. Hoping to return the pup to their worried parent, the omega hiked further into the forest, using only the whimpering as their guide.

As the forest started to grow dark, the omega thought about heading back towards the path. Only, they had entered too far into the woods and was too lost. Then, they came face to face with the whimpering pup.

Going to comfort the pup, the omega realized that it was a feral pup. Before they could leave, however, the omega turned to find them surrounded by a pack of feral pups. The pups attacked the omega, ripping the omega apart while they feasted on them.


	5. LGBTQ+ Terms

**LGBTQ+ Terms:**

Disclaimer: Most of these terms are modified from https://www.glaad.org/reference/lgbtq, https://www.glaad.org/amp/ace-guide-finding-your-community, https://www.glaad.org/blog/what-pansexuality-4-pan-celebs-explain-their-own-words, and https://asexuality.org/ and repurposed for the omegaverse.

 **Aromantic** : An individual who has no romantic attraction to others. It's important to note that being aromantic doesn't mean the person lacks emotional and/or personal connections. Rather, they have no instinctual need to develop connections of a romantic nature. Someone who is aromantic may also seek a platonic relationship to help with their emotional needs.

 **Asexual** : An adjective used to describe people who do not experience sexual attraction. Unlike celibacy, which is a choice to abstain from sexual activity, asexuality is an intrinsic part of an asexual individual, just like other sexual orientations. Many asexual people may experience attraction that can be romantic, aesthetic, or sensual, but don't cause the individual to feel the need to act on those in a sexual manner. For some asexual people, arousal is sometimes felt, but the desire for partnered sex is not.

 **Bisexual** : An individual who is physically, romantically, and/or emotionally attracted to people of the same primary or secondary sex (i.e. _men being attracted to men; alphas being attracted to alphas_ ) while also being attracted to people of another primary or secondary sex (i.e. _same man also being attracted to women; same alpha being attracted to betas_ ). The term may also be shortened to, "bi."

 **Biphobia** : Fear of bisexuals. Often based on stereotypes of inaccurate associations with infidelity, promiscuity, and the transmission of sexually transmitted infections. More accurately is known as an intolerance, bias, or prejudice towards bisexual people.

 **Cisgender** : A term used to describe people who are not transgender.

 **Designation Identity** : An individual's internal, deeply held sense of their designation. An individual may identify as the designation they presented as (i.e. _alpha identifying as an alpha_ ) or they may identify with another designation (i.e. _an identifying omega presented as a beta_ ).

 **Gay** : An adjective used to describe people who are physically, romantically, and/or emotionally attracted to people of the same primary sex (i.e. _men attracted to other men, women attracted to other women_ ) or secondary sex (i.e. _alphas attracted to other alphas, omegas attracted to other omegas_ ). Gay is advised to be used instead of the term, "homosexual," which can be seen as derogatory or offensive.

 **Gender Dysphoria** : The condition where an individual feels as though their emotional and psychological identity is different than their sex. I.e. an identifying male was assigned the primary sex female at birth. Or, an identifying omega presented as the secondary sex beta at puberty.

 **Gender Expression** : External manifestations of gender, expressed through societal cues of what is masculine or feminine.

 **Gender Identity** : An individual's internal, deeply held sense of their gender. Unlike gender expression, gender identity is not visible to others.

 **Gender Non-Conforming** : A term used to describe an individual whose gender expression is different than the conventional expectations of masculinity and femininity.

 **Heterosexual** : An adjective used to describe people who are physically, romantically, and/or emotionally attracted to people of a different primary sex (i.e _. man attracted to a woman_ ) or secondary sex (i.e _. alpha attracted to an omega_ ) from their own.

 **Homosexual** : Outdated clinical term used to describe an individual who is attracted to other individuals of the same sex (i.e. _man attracted to other men, omegas attracted to other omegas_ ). Considered to be derogatory and offensive.

 **Homophobia** : Fear of people attracted to the same sex. More accurately known as the intolerance, bias, or prejudice towards the LGBTQ+ community.

 **Intersex** : An umbrella term used for an individual born with reproductive or sexual anatomy and/or chromosome pattern that can't be classified as typically male or female.

 **Lesbian** : A primary sex woman who is physically, romantically, and/or emotionally attracted to other primary sex women. I.e. in the _Baby Mine_ series, Sharon (a beta woman) who is mated to Natasha (an omega woman).

 **LGBTQ** : Acronym for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer. Sometimes, the _Q_ can also stand for questioning.

 **Non-binary and/or genderqueer** : Terms used by some individuals who experience their gender identity and/or gender expression as being outside of the societal norms of man and woman, or alpha, beta, and omega.

 **Out** : An individual who identifies as LGBTQ in their personal, public, and/or professional lives.

 **Outing** : The act of publicly revealing another person's sexual orientation, gender identity, or designation identity without the individual's consent. Typically done based on rumor or speculation, and is considered inappropriate to do.

 **Pansexual** : The physical, romantic, and/or emotional attraction to individuals of all gender identities and designation identities. Or attraction to an individual regardless of their gender/designation identities.

 **Queer** : An adjective used by some individuals whose sexual orientation isn't exclusively heterosexual. Typically used by individuals who find the terms _lesbian_ , _gay_ , and _bisexual_ to be too limiting and/or the cultural connotations don't apply to them. Although the term queer has been reclaimed by some people in the LGBT community, it's not universally accepted.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Scientifically accurate term for an individual's physical, romantic, and/or emotional attraction to members of the same and/or different primary or secondary sex.

 **Transgender** : When an individual's identity is different than what they've been assigned. Either **a)** an individual's gender identity is different than their assigned primary sex, i.e. a person may have been assigned male or female, but they identify with the other, or neither, sex than what they've been assigned. Such as being assigned with female genitals, but identifying as male. Or **b)** an individual's designation identity is different than what they've presented as. I.e. an individual presenting as an alpha, but identifying as an omega.

 **Transition** : Complex process that occurs over a period of time where an individual alters their assigned primary sex or presented secondary sex to better represent the sex they identify as. I.e. an individual telling one's family, friends, and/or coworkers; using a different name and/or pronouns; dressing differently; changing one's name, sex, and/or designation on legal documents; hormone therapy; possibly undergoing one or more types of surgeries. The exact steps involved during an individual's transition vary from person to person.


	6. Suppressants

There's no such thing as a suppressant method that's perfect for everyone. There are lots of things to think about -- like convenience and effectiveness.

**Implant** : A tiny, thin rod about the size of a matchstick. A doctor inserts the implant under the skin of the upper arm. It releases hormones to stop heats/ruts. The implant lasts up to five years. May be removed sooner by doctor, if the patient wishes for it to be removed sooner. Heat and ruts may start up shortly after implant is removed, and may result in pregnancy.

The implant is one of the best suppressant methods. It's more than 99% effective. That means fewer than 1 out of 100 people will experience a heat/rut that may result in a pregnancy each year.

The implant doesn't protect from STDs, so condoms should be used along with the implant for worry-free intercourse.

To insert the implant, a doctor or nurse administers a shot that numbs a small area of the upper arm. Then, they use a special inserter tool to slide the implant under the skin. Putting the implant in only takes a few minutes.

The hormones in the implant may cause side effects in some people. Negative side effects usually go away after a few months once the person's body gets used to the implant.

Most common birth control implant side effects is spotting (light bleeding or brown discharge) in male and female omegas, especially in the first 6-12 months. Sometimes the implant causes long-term spotting, or periods can get longer or heavier for male and female omegas. Heats and ruts may also occur, although typically lighter and shorter than without the implant. Most male and female omegas often experience lighter periods or no periods while on the implant.

Other possible side effects:

*Headaches

*Breast and/or nipple pain

*Nausea

*Weight gain

*Ovarian cysts

*Inguinal hernias

*Pain or bruising on arm where the implant was inserted

*An infection where implant was inserted

More serious side effects:

*Bleeding, pus, discoloration, or pain in arm where the implant was inserted that doesn't go away

*Yellowing of eyes and skin

*Heavier or discolored discharge

*The implant has moved

Getting the implant removed, the arm may feel tender or swollen around where the implant was for a few days. It may be bruised for a week or two. The doctor and nurse will instruct how to wash and care for the extraction site after removal.

**IUD** : An IUD is a tiny device that's put into the uterus to suppress heats and prevent pregnancies. It's long-term, reversible, and one of the most effective birth control methods for male and female omegas, as well as for female betas that lasts up to 12 years.

IUD stands for Intrauterine Device (a device inside the uterus). It's a small piece of flexible plastic shaped like a T. Sometimes it's called an IUC -- intrauterine contraception.

IUDs are one of the most effective suppressants and birth control with it being 99% effective. Meaning that fewer than 1 out of 100 people who use an IUD will go into heat that may result in a pregnancy.

IUDs don't protect against STDs, so condoms are suggested for worry-free intercourse.

Inserting the IUD for female omegas and female betas, the nurse or doctor will put a speculum into the vagina and then use a special inserter to put the IUD in through the opening of the cervix and into the uterus. The process usually takes less than five minutes and numbing medication may be used before procedure. For male omegas, the speculum opens the cloaca and the inserter travels up to the vaginal tube to the uterus.

People usually feel some cramping or pain when they're getting their IUD placed. The pain can be worse for some, but often only lasts for a minute or two.

Some people feel dizzy during or right after IUD is inserted, and there's a small chance of fainting. It might be wise to have someone accompany the patient to drive them home.

Many people feel fine after getting the IUD, while others need to take it easy. There can be some cramping and backaches (most seen in male omegas). Heating pads and over-the-counter pain meds can help ease cramps.

Spotting (light bleeding or brown discharge) may occur after getting an IUD, but should stop after 3-6 months. Heats may also still occur for the first few months, but should be lighter and shorter than normal with less intense urges.

Once the IUD is inserted, a string will come out of the cervix and into the top of the vagina. The string is so the nurse or doctor can remove the IUD later. DON'T tug on the string, it could move the IUD and cause problems.

There's a very small chance that the IUD could slip out of place. It could happen at any time, but is most often to occur during the first three months. IUDs are most likely to come out during menstruation (especially for male omegas) and heats.

Some side effects:

*Pain when IUD is inserted, and cramping or backaches (typically male omegas)

*Spotting between periods

*Irregular periods and/or heats

These side effects usually go away within 3-6 months once the body is used to the IUD. Over-the-counter pain medicine can usually help with IUD cramps. If cramping doesn't get better or worsens, talk with doctor. They may need to check if the IUD is in the correct place, especially with male omegas.

It's very rare for a person to become pregnant with the IUD, but if it does happen, it's more likely to be an ectopic pregnancy, which can be dangerous and needs medical attention immediately.

When the IUD is removed, there may be spotting. The omega's or female beta's body will eventually return to the way it was before the IUD suppressant. I.e. periods will return if they stopped with the IUD; heats will return entirely if they stopped or will return to the way they had been before.

Another important note: pregnancy can occur right after the IUD is removed.

One may not be able to get an IUD if they:

*Have certain STDs or pelvic infection

*Might be pregnant

*Have cervical cancer that hasn't been treated

*Have cancer of the uterus

*Have prostate cancer

*Have had a pelvic infection after either childbirth or an abortion in the past three months

Call doctor or nurse immediately if:

*The length of the IUD feels shorter or longer than it was

*The hard plastic bottom of the IUD can be felt coming out of cervix

*Bad cramping, pain, or soreness in lower abdomen

*Unexplained fever, chills, or have trouble breathing

*Discharge that is different than normal

*Bleeding that is heavier than usual

To remove the IUD, a health care provider will gently pull on the string, and the IUD's, "arms," fold up and it slips out. There may be cramping while it's removed. For male omegas, it may be more difficult to remove and instruments might be needed. Very rarely surgery is needed. Some bleeding may accompany after removal, along with cramps.

**Shot** : The suppressant shot is an injection that one receives every 3 months. There is a separate shot for omegas (male and female while also including female betas) and one for alphas (male and female while also including male betas). The suppressant shot is used to suppress heat/rut while also preventing pregnancy.

The shot, however, doesn't prevent the contracting and spreading of STDs. Condoms are highly recommended to have worry-free intercourse.

When used perfectly (i.e. getting it every 3 months), the suppressant shot is 99% effective. Meaning less than 1 out of every 100 people who use the shot will experience a heat/rut and may become pregnant. When it's not kept up-to-date, the shot loses some of its effectiveness and is only 94% effective. Meaning 6 out of every 100 shot users will have a heat/rut and become pregnant.

Most common side effects are:

*Bleeding more days during a period than usual

*Spotting (light bleeding or brown discharge) between periods

*Not getting a period at all

Other side effects:

*Nausea

*Weight gain (especially in female alphas)

*Headaches

*Sore breasts and/or nipples

*Depression

*Slight bruising where the shot is received

*Small permanent dent in the skin where shot is received

Most side effects go away after 2-3 months, once the body gets used to the shot.

While the suppressant shot is safe for most people who use it, it may be dangerous to those who've had breast cancer or prostate cancer. It's advised to talk to one's health care provider.

Temporary bone thinning may also be a side effect. While extremely rare, it is still a possibility and will increase the longer one is on the shot. To combat these side effects, stop smoking, limit alcohol consumption, and get extra calcium.

One should contact their doctor or nurse if:

*Severe depression

*Migraine with aura (bad headache where a bright light, flashing zigzags are seen)

*Pus, pain for days, and bleeding where injected

*Very intense heat/rut or heat/rut longer than usual

*Yellowing of eyes and skin

If the person decides they want to get pregnant, it may take up to 10 months (if not longer) after stopping the shot. Although most people get pregnant as soon as they stop the shot. Infertility may also occur, especially in alphas.

**Patch** : The transdermal suppressant patch is a safe and convenient method that works really well when used correctly. One wears the patch on certain parts of their body and it releases hormones through their skin that prevent heat/rut and pregnancy.

The patch doesn't prevent the contracting or transmitting of STDs, so condoms are highly recommended for worry-free intercourse.

If the patch is used perfectly, it's 99% effective. However, if it's not and a few mistakes are made, it becomes only 91% effective. Meaning 9 out of every 100 people may experience and heat/rut and may become pregnant.

The better the patch is changed on time, the better the patch will work.

After starting the patch, some people may have:

*Headaches

*Nausea

*Sore breasts and/or nipples

*Changes in periods (early, late, or stopping)

*Spotting

*Sore skin where the patch goes

These side effects usually go away in 2-3 months.

Avoid using the patch if one had any of the following health issues:

*Migraine headaches with aura (seeing flashing, zigzag lines)

*Breast cancer

*Prostate cancer

*Heart attack, stroke, angina, or other serious heart problems

*Very bad diabetes or liver disease (male alphas)

*Uncontrolled high blood pressure

*Blood clots, an inherited blood-cutting disorder, or vein inflammation

One should see a health care professional when:

*Sudden back/jaw pain along with nausea, sweating, or trouble breathing.

*Chest pain or discomfort

*Achy soreness in leg

*Trouble breathing

*Severe pain in abdomen

*Sudden, very bad headaches

*Headaches that are different, worse, or happen more often than not

*Aura (seeing flashing, zigzag lines)

*Yellowing of skin or eyes

The patch is easy to use by sticking a new patch to clean, dry skin on stomach, upper outer arm, buttocks (butt cheeks), or back. Patches last for one week.

**Pill** : Suppressant pills are a kind of medication with hormones that suppress heats/ruts and prevent pregnancies. Suppressant pills come in a pack where one pill is taken daily.

The pill doesn't protect against contracting or transmitting STDs, so condoms are recommended for worry-free intercourse.

If used perfectly, the pill is 99% effective. But if pills are missed or taken at a different time, the effectiveness drops down to 91%. Meaning that 9 out of every 100 people will experience a heat/rut that may result in a pregnancy.

After starting a suppressant pill, people may have:

*Headaches

*Nausea

*Sore breasts and/or nipples

*Changes in period (early, late, or stopping)

*Changes in heat/rut (early, late, or stopping)

*Spotting between periods and/or heats/ruts

Most side effects usually go away in 2-3 months. If they don't or worsen, seeking a health care professional is advised.

One should avoid suppressant pills if they've had:

*Blood clots, an inherited blood-clotting disorder, or vein inflammation

*Breast Cancer

*Heart attack, stroke, angina, or other serious heart problems

*Migraine headaches with aura (seeing flashing, zigzag lines)

*Uncontrolled high blood pressure

*Very bad diabetes or liver disease

Complications are rare, but they can be serious. In very rare situations, they can even lead to death.

See a doctor or nurse immediately if:

*Sudden back/jaw pain along with nausea, sweating, or trouble breathing

*Chest pain or discomfort

*Achy soreness in legs

*Trouble breathing

*Severe pain in abdomen

*Headaches that are different, worse, or happen more often

*Aura (flashing, zigzag lines)

*Yellowing of skin and eyes

Some suppressant pills may also have added benefits. While lessening periods and/or period pain, preventing pregnancies, lessening or stopping heats/ruts, there are other health benefits.

Such as preventing or lessening:

*Acne

*Bone thinning

*Cysts in breasts, ovaries, and testicles

*Endometrial, ovarian, and testicular cancers

*Serious infections in ovaries, fallopian tubes, and uterus

*Iron deficiency

*PMS

Many people on suppressant pills want to have kids when the time is right. One of the great things about the suppressant pill is that pregnancy is able to occur as soon as the pill is stopped. Even if heat and rut doesn't immediately return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is just a bunch of fun for me (and helps me world build), I got most of my information from [planned parenthood](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/birth-control) and have only modified the terms, uses, and side effects to better suit the omegaverse.


End file.
